


Mistakes Were Made

by Lyra_Kero



Series: We've Got No Class [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Delinquents, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Shiro is Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Pidge is tired of Matt begging her to join her chat group and relents, adding in both him and Shiro.It all spirals downhill from there when the begin The Plot.





	1. A Calculated Risk

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to make this. I didn't. It was just a stupid thing that I never thought I'd do anything with.  
> I was wrong, added a little more and a little more and now have a short plot with it.  
> It won't be too long but I enjoyed making it!

**ShinyPidgey added T.Shirogane, M.Holt to the Chat**

 

**BestBoy:** ah pardon my spanish but  
 **BestBoy:** Que?

**ShinyPidgey:** told Matt i’d add him to the chat  
 **ShinyPidgey:** he was being a lil bitch about it

**M.Holt:** I was not  
 **M.Holt:** I only asked if you’d add me because I’m your favorite brother

**ShinyPidgey:** i’d say only brother but  
 **ShinyPidgey:** i may have adopted this group here

**HunkyMunkey:** Aww, Pidge!  <3

**BestBoy:** im touched!!!

**HardGay:** where were u touched??

**ShinyPidgey:** NOT IN MY GOOD, CHRISTIAN CHATROOM

**HunkyMunkey:** Well, that explains Matt, but…  
 **HunkyMunkey:** Why Shiro?

**ShinyPidgey:** why not?

**BestBoy:** she makes a good augment  
 **BestBoy:** arugula**  
 **BestBoy:** SKAJFPOENJEOUREUSP

**HardGay:** argument?

**BestBoy:** YES THAT WORD  
 **BestBoy:** THANK YOU STARSHINE

**HardGay:** np

**T.Shirogane:** What is this?

**ShinyPidgey:** the cool kids hangout.

**T.Shirogane:** Oh.  
 **T.Shirogane:** So why am I here?

**ShinyPidgey:** as stated above  
 **ShinyPidgey:** why not?

**T.Shirogane:** This could most definitely end poorly.

**M.Holt:** Awww live a little, Takashi!  <3

**T.Shirogane:** Oh. Hello, Matt.

**M.Holt:** <33333333333

**ShinyPidgey:** enough.  
 **ShinyPidgey:** Also set up nicknames for you guys

**HardGay:** I got one.

 

**HardGay has changed T.Shirogane’s name to Taka-LottaShit**

 

**BestBoy:** !!!!!  
 **BestBoy:** BABE THATS SO GOOD OMG  <333

**HardGay:** i try  <333

**Taka-LottaShit:** I’d prefer to not have a name with profanities in it. Thank you.

**BestBoy:** look at him  
 **BestBoy:** usin big words

**HardGay:** “profanities”  
 **HardGay:** jfc just say cuss word

**ShinyPidgey:** or swear words.

**HunkyMunkey:** No-no Words.

**BestBoy:** grown-up words.

 

T **aka-LottaShit has changed their name to Shiro**

**ShinyPidgey:** so boring.

**HardGay:** no fun shiro

**BestBoy:** no fun shiro!!!

**ShinyPidgey:** no fun Shiro!

**HunkyMunkey:** No fun Shiro!

**M.Holt has changed their name to HoltTheLine**

**ShinyPidgey:** ew you still use that old thing?

**HoltTheLine:** There is nothing wrong with this

**ShinyPidgey:** it’s ancient.

**HardGay:** its ugly

**BestBoy:** i dont know which is worse

**HunkyMunkey:** I just might split a seam now if I don’t die laughing first.

**HoltTheLine:** I’m not changing it  
 **HoltTheLine:** So deal with it

**ShinyPidgey has changed Shiro’s name to ShiroGAINS**

**ShiroGAINS:** Why?

**ShinyPidgey:** why not?

**HoltTheLine:** He does have that Dorito Bod going on…

**ShiroGAINS:** Dorito Bod?

**HoltTheLine:** Yea! Like …. Oh I’ll just show you a pic, c’mere

**ShinyPidgey:** gross you two are together aren’t you?

**HoltTheLine:** We’re dating Pidge

**ShinyPidgey:** you’re gross and disgusting

**ShinyPidgey:** disowned again

**HoltTheLine:** Good thing I have a hot bod to lean on

**ShiroGAINS:** Matthew.

**HoltTheLine:** Takashi

**HunkyMunkey:** Pidge!

**ShinyPidgey:** Keith!

**HardGay:** Hunk!

**BestBoy:** DONKEY!!! 

 

**HoltTheLine:** Shiro’s staring off into the abyss right now

**HoltTheLine:** Pray for his sanity

**HardGay:** he still has any??

**ShinyPidgey:** press F to pay respects

**HunkyMunkey:** F

**BestBoy:** F

**HardGay:** F

**ShiroGAINS:** Stop.

**ShinyPidgey:** I miss him

**ShinyPidgey:** it’s almost like I can still hear him

**ShiroGAINS has left the Chat.**

**ShinyPidgey has added T.Shirogane to the Chat.**

**HoltTheLine has changed T.Shirogane’s name to DoritoBod**

 

**DoritoBod:** No.

**ShinyPidgey has changed DoritoBod’s name to PrematureGreying**

**PrematureGreying:** I give up.

 

**BestBoy:** pidge question

**ShinyPidgey:** ask away.

**BestBoy:** if you added our detention teacher and your brother to this chat

**BestBoy:** does that mean we cant talk about the shit were gonna do in school anymore?

**ShinyPidgey:** …. 

**ShinyPidgey:** I took a calculated risk

**ShinyPidgey:** and forgot I’m bad at math….

**ShinyPidgey:** fuck.

**HardGay:** big fucking mood right there

**HunkyMunkey:** I’m just surprised Mr. Shirogane hasn’t told us to watch our language yet.

**PrematureGreying:** If you don’t listen to me in class when I tell you to watch your language, why should I expect you to listen to me in a chatroom?

**BestBoy:** weve trained him

**BestBoy:** are we the teachers now??

**PrematureGreying:** No.

**HardGay has changed PrematureGreying’s name to NoFunShiro.**

**NoFunShiro:** Why?

**HardGay:** its accurate.


	2. The Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets a dick on his neck and Sendak is a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I work 9 hours today I'll just... post this chapter now  
> Not like I was planning on waiting any longer to post it

**ShinyPidgey shared a picture.**

**ShinyPidgey:** gentlemen behold!!!

**ShinyPidgey:** a penis

**HardGay:** pIDGE WTF?!?!

**HunkyMunkey:** Keith? Is that your neck??

**HunkyMunkey:** What did Lance do to you?

**HoltTheLine:** … Keith did you get hit with a Bad Dragon dildo?

**NoFunShiro:** Matthew, please don’t.

**HoltTheLine:** What? It’s got a flared head!!

**HardGay:** im wearing scarfs for the rest of the week

**HardGay:** gdi

**BestBoy:** in my defense

**BestBoy:** i was hoping itd look like a heart

**ShinyPidgey:** you failed, good sir.

**ShinyPidgey:** you gave your boyfriend a dick on his neck

**ShinyPidgey:** a very large dick

**HardGay:** lance you better get me some fucking foundation to cover this

**HoltTheLine:** I can sense Takashi’s “disappointing dad” look right now

**HoltTheLine:** Brace for the full lecture he’s most definitely typing as we speak

**HardGay:** christ pidge why did you add them???

**ShinyPidgey:** i’ve already admitted that this was not my smartest moment

**BestBoy:** you could remove them?

**HoltTheLine:** But then I will cry

**ShinyPidgey:** he will

**NoFunShiro:** Keith. Lance. You two better be thinking about your futures. You don’t have to be moving too fast into adulthood.

**HoltTheLine:** He definitely deleted over half of what he was writing

**ShinyPidgey:** or he’s going to privately message both of them “the talk”

**BestBoy:** sakfjaofieNO

**HardGay:** i do noT NEED THAT THANK YOU

**HardGay:** I GOT IT FROM BOTH MY DADS AT TWO SEPARATE TIMES

**HardGay:** I KNOW HOW THE SEX GOES

**BestBoy:** yea same with my parents

**BestBoy:** apreciate but pass

**HardGay:** besides we didnt DO anything

**HardGay:** we just…...made out

**HardGay:** alot

**BestBoy:** yes

**ShinyPidgey:** and left dick shaped hickies on your boyfriends neck

**BestBoy:** the shape was not intentional

**ShinyPidgey:** doesn’t stop it from being a dick

**BestBoy:** your being a dick

**ShinyPidgey:** choke on a bagel

**BestBoy:** case in point

**NoFunShiro:** Lance, Pidge, be nice.

**BestBoy:** asfkjasdkl ia m???

**HardGay:** shiro doesnt know how to tell banter from actual rudeness

**HardGay:** he really is no fun

**HardGay:** pidge youve doomed us all in the presence of no fun shiro

**ShinyPidgey:** should I kick him?

**HoltTheLine:** Nooooooooooooo

**HardGay:** kick him irl

**HardGay:** i dare you

**NoFunShiro:** Keith, don’t encourage bad behaviour.

**HardGay:** why?

**HardGay:** we gonna end up in iss??

**NoFunShiro:** You guys are ruining your records for college. You shouldn’t be getting into so much trouble.

**ShinyPidgey:** you say this like I don’t already have a plan to fix this before we gradute

**BestBoy:** gradute

**ShinyPidgey:** *graduate

**ShinyPidgey:** fuck off Lance

**NoFunShiro:** Guys. Don’t you have classes to be paying attention to right now?

**ShinyPidgey:** uh…..

**HunkyMunkey:** Mmmm…..

**BestBoy:** about that….

**HardGay:** suddenly i cant read….

**NoFunShiro:** Off your phones and pay attention to your classes!

**BestBoy:** yeet

**HardGay:** yoot

**ShinyPidgey:** yote

**HunkyMunkey:** Yeeten

**NoFunShiro:** What did ANY of that mean?

**HoltTheLine:** They’ve yeeted out of the chat.

 

**NoFunShiro has left the Chat.**

 

**HoltTheLine has added T.Shirogane to the Chat.**

 

**HoltTheLine changed T.Shirogane’s name to ShiroYOTE.**

 

**ShiroYOTE:** My mother called me the other day and asked how my job was. I told her fine.

**ShiroYOTE:** It was the first time in a long while I’ve had to lie to her.

 

**ShinyPidgey created the Chat.**

 

**ShinyPidgey changed the Chat’s name to Where We Yote To**

 

**ShinyPidgey added HardGay, BestBoy, HunkyMunkey to Where We Yote To**

 

**ShinyPidgey:** so Sendak is a bitch

**HardGay:** agreed

**BestBoy:** what did he do this time??

**HardGay:** he’s being a big fat bitch

**ShinyPidgey:** the biggest bitch in the whole wide world

**HunkyMunkey:** Can we get specifics?

**ShinyPidgey:** we’ve turned in our work yea?

**ShinyPidgey:** turns out like one or two kids didn’t on time and someone else came up and told him while we still had time on our essays that he needed help

**HardGay:** he didnt get the help obv

**ShinyPidgey:** so now we have Senbitch gathering up the material at the start of class

**ShinyPidgey:** and he’s suddenly decided that because 2 kids didn’t do the work and some of the essays are “terribly done, did you not read over the material?!”

**ShinyPidgey:** we now have to redo the essasy

**ShinyPidgey:** all

**ShinyPidgey:** over

**ShinyPidgey:** again

**BestBoy:** what?!?

 

**HardGay:** and we have to have them done by the end of the week

**BestBoy:** didnt it take you guys 3 weeks before??

**HardGay:** yes

**ShinyPidgey:** and they have to be different from what we originally did

**ShinyPidgey:** we can’t resubmit our old ones

**BestBoy:** what a bitch

**ShinyPidgey:** right???

**HardGay:** so who wants to help me make a stink bomb to set off in his classroom?

**BestBoy:** sdjdlaskjdal

**BestBoy:** i dont even HAVE him in a class

**HunkyMunkey:** Same man.

**ShinyPidgey:** are you two going to help or not?

**HunkyMunkey:** …. How bad will it smell while making it?

**ShinyPidgey:** we’re just going to use the ammonia/match stick method.

**HardGay:** and make like… 3 bottles to hide in his classroom before school starts

**BestBoy:** you guys are evil

**HardGay:** i prefer the term chaotic neutral


	3. End of the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plot has been made, now let's find out what happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains small spoilers for the second Jurassic Park movie, and I guess kind of for Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom  
> Tread with caution, though I tried to keep it vague for those who haven't seen the movie.

**ShinyPidgey:** good evening everyone

**ShinyPidgey:** i assume you all are wondering why i’ve gathered you all here

**HardGay:** pidge

**HardGay:** im on a movie date with lance rn

**HardGay:** this better be important

**ShinyPidgey:** you two are just in your dorm watching the jurassic park movies in order

**BestBoy:** you say that like its not a legitimate date

**HardGay:** rude

**ShinyPidgey:** you two are just doing that so you can watch them again when fallen kingdom comes out on DVD

**BestBoy:** dinosaurs are a timeless enjoyment pidge

**HardGay:** shes just bitter because shes the only one that didnt cry during THAT scene

**ShinyPidgey:** i fail to see what was so sad about it

**BestBoy:** it WAS AN END OF AN ERA PIDGE

**HunkyMunkey:** The stillness of the scene. The shot of everyone looking on in awe and respect. THE POSE!

**HardGay:** the fact that it was the FIRST DINOSAUR YOU SAW IN JURASSIC PARK??

**ShinyPidgey:** meh

**HoltTheLine:** Wait Pidge told you she didn’t cry?

**ShinyPidgey:** MATTHEW ZETA JONES HOLT!!

**HardGay:** pidge

**HardGay:** did you

**HardGay:** LIE to us????

**BestBoy:** is that why you didnt want to go with us to see the movie??

**HunkyMunkey:** Pidge, we’re friends!

**ShinyPidgey:** shut up

**HoltTheLine:** She also cried at the end

**ShinyPidgey:** SHUT UP

**HardGay:** awww

**ShinyPidgey:** Seong i will fucking kick your ass

**BestBoy:** can you even reach it?

**ShinyPidgey:** listen here you fucking beanstalk

**ShiroYOTE:** Alright, that’s enough.

**HardGay:** aklsfjasd

**HardGay:** i still cant stop fucking laughing whenever he posts

 

**ShiroYOTE changed their name to Shiro.**

 

**BestBoy:** boooooooo

**Shiro:** So, I’ve heard from some other students that one of the teachers is being difficult?

**ShinyPidgey:** Sendak? yea he’s being a bitch

**HardGay:** hes just mad cause no one wants him

**HardGay:** his balls are probably bluer than a smurfs

**HoltTheLine:** Actually

**HoltTheLine:** He’s married

**ShinyPidgey:** someone said YES to him???

**ShinyPidgey:** is he secretly rich or something????

**HoltTheLine:** Idk, but his wife?

**HoltTheLine:** Surprisingly very attractive

**HoltTheLine:** Like, she could be a model attractive

**HardGay:** shut up no way

**Shiro:** May I please get back to asking if Katie and Keith need help?

**ShinyPidgey:** sorry yes what are you wanting to do for help?

**Shiro:** I can see about bringing it up with the principal. What he’s doing is very unfair to you and your class.

**HardGay:** hes also being a huge dickbag

**Shiro:** I didn’t say that.

**HardGay:** i did

ShinyPidgey: i’ll say it too.

**ShinyPidgey:** he’s a huge dickbag.

**Shiro:** I’m electing to ignore all of this and ask once more: would you like me to go to Mr. King’s office and speak with him about the way Mr. Sendak is treating your class?

**HardGay:** gross

**HardGay:** dont call him mr

**ShinyPidgey:** you’d go to the principal for us?

**ShinyPidgey:** not because of us?

**Shiro:** You all aren’t that bad. You’re young, a little misguided in how to use your time and energy, but overall you’re good kids.

**Shiro:** I enjoy having you all together in class. I’d prefer if it wasn’t in detention, though.

**HardGay:** fuckksdlaji

**BestBoy:** keith just threw his phone onto the bed

**BestBoy:** he has new emotions

**ShinyPidgey:** i don’t blame him

**ShinyPidgey:** that was really nice to hear you say, Shiro

**ShinyPidgey:** thanks

**HunkyMunkey:** Not even sorry to say I’m tearing up a little over here.

**Shiro:** It’s the truth.

**HoltTheLine:** I feel like we need some emotional or inspirational music playing right now

**HoltTheLine:** If this was a movie we’d be at the scene where everyone goes out to meet somewhere and have a group hug while… Idk Forever Young plays in the background

**HoltTheLine:** Or the theme song of Dawson’s Creek

**ShinyPidgey:** and just like that my brother ruins the moment

**ShinyPidgey:** gg

**Shiro:** I take it that means you all would like for me to speak with Mr. King in the morning?

**ShinyPidgey:** you don’t have to do that for us

**Shiro:** It’s not so much a “I have to”. It’s more of a “I want to”. I want to help you all.

**HardGay:** shhh no were fine thank you tho

**HardGay:** senbitch isnt that hard to deal with

**ShinyPidgey:** yea he’s just being a lot more strict than usual

**Shiro:** Still, I’ll help you out however I can.

**ShinyPidgey:** thank you Shiro

**ShinyPidgey:** you’re one of the teachers we have that we actually look forward to seeing

**HardGay:** its not that long of a list

**HardGay:** but i would say youre at the top of it

**BestBoy:** agreed

**HunkyMunkey:** Yeah and besides Sendak’s a smelly teacher

**HunkyMunkey:** Quite literally lol

**ShinyPidgey:** …..

**Shiro:** I’m afraid I don’t understand?

**HunkyMunkey:** Nothing! I’m just… being a dumb teen!!!

**HardGay:** jfc

**ShinyPidgey:** Hunk….

**HunkyMunkey:** …. I think I hear my name being called? Gotta run!!!

**HoltTheLine:** ????

**Shiro:** You kids wouldn’t be… doing something that would potentially get you sent to ISS again. Would you?

**HardGay:** us? never.

**ShinyPidgey:** wouldn’t dream of it

 

**BestBoy:** the slander in this chat!!!

**HoltTheLine:** Katie

**ShinyPidgey:** Matt

**HoltTheLine:** Why is there a matchbox in the trash in the kitchen?

**ShinyPidgey:** because it’s empty????

**HoltTheLine:** Why are there a bunch of matchsticks without their heads inside the matchbox in the trash in the kitchen?

**ShinyPidgey:** clearly they were the victims of some native matchstick head hunters

**HoltTheLine:** Katherine Broderick Holt

**HoltTheLine:** If I go looking am I going to find the ammonia in the house is lower than it should be?

**ShinyPidgey:** oh lookit the time I got a thing I have to do

**HardGay:** lance and i gotta get back to our date

**HardGay:** gotta see how the dinosaurs eat ian malcolm’s kid

**Shiro:** She doesn’t die, though?

**HardGay:** FUCKING SPOILERS

**Shiro:** Please tell me you kids didn’t make a stink bomb.

**HardGay:** we didn’t make a stink bomb.

**Shiro:** Or several?

**HardGay:** date time

**BestBoy:** plus we gotta make out afterwards

**BestBoy:** our nights booked!!

**HardGay:** yep suuuper booked lol sorry!!!

**Shiro:** You guys did NOT make stink bombs to plant in Mr. Sendak’s classroom, RIGHT?

 

**ShinyPidgey removed Shiro, HoltTheLine from the Chat.**

 

**ShinyPidgey:** let us all just agree that this was a failed experiment and move on wiser from it

**HunkyMunkey:** Agreed.

**BestBoy:** seconded

**HardGay:** thirded

**ShinyPidgey:** the motion has passed

 

 

**Where We Yote To**

 

**HunkyMunkey:** I have so many regrets

**HardGay:** we fucked up

 

**HardGay:** we fucked up so bad

**BestBoy:** the smell

**ShinyPidgey:** who even knocked over the bottle??

**HardGay:** does it matter at this point? we all reek

**HardGay:** ive taken 3 showers and i still can smell it

**BestBoy:** all in favor of just staying in our dorms?

 

**ShinyPidgey:** we collectively all got sick

**HunkyMunkey:** I did throw up….

**HardGay:** sendak is going to know it was us as soon as he smells this shit on us

**ShinyPidgey:** which is why we’re all going to skip town

**ShinyPidgey:** change our names

**ShinyPidgey:** my new name is Rey Anne Thornton

**ShinyPidgey:** Hunk is now Mikael Young

**ShinyPidgey:** Keith you’re Akira Park

**ShinyPidgey:** and Lance is Leandro Diaz

**HardGay:** … shiro is going to give us such the disappointed dad stare

**HardGay:** ill start packing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read this! It was fun to try my had at this chat fic!


End file.
